1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to livestock feeding devices, and more particularly to a device for dispensing round hay bales to animals, and a method of constructing a round bale feeder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous devices have been used to contain and dispense round hay bales to animals, most often cattle. Since livestock will not eat hay that has been trampled or spoiled, it is important to have a means to effectively contain the hay bale to reduce waste and still allow adequate access to the livestock. In its most simple configuration, a round bale feeder utilizes a plurality of circular rings supported by vertical legs. It is known in the art that these are constructed out of steel or plastic material. An improvement to this design utilizes the addition of a sheet metal band or skirt welded to the lower area of a metal bale feeder to contain the hay that has been pulled or falls from the bale. In an additional effort to contain the hay and to limit the amount of hay that can be pulled from the feeder, slant bars are often added to the feeding spaces in the feeders. The principal drawback to the metal design is its vulnerability to corrosion and the lack of the ability to easily replace damaged parts. Also, both metal and plastic units, when shipped to the dealer and end user assembled, are very bulky and inconvenient to handle. When shipped unassembled, these feeders are difficult to assemble. The need exists for a long life, serviceable, bale feeder that efficiently contains the hay to reduce waste.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved round bale feeder.